Apparatuses and articles of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a semiconductor package including a plurality of vertically-stacked semiconductor chips.
Due to their small-size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device capable of performing various memory storage and data processing functions simultaneously.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices with fast speed. However, owing to several technical issues associated with a fabrication process, it is becoming harder to realize the highly-integrated semiconductor devices. To overcome such limitations, there have been a variety of studies on new technology for increasing an integration density of the semiconductor device.